Egy új történet: Anna Jackson
by LunieFanFic
Summary: Anna Jacksont kitagadják a családjából. Elmegy Albus Dumbledore-hoz, aki segít neki, és a Szeptember 1-jét már Roxfortban kezdi. Anna szerez egy csomó barátot, és szerelmes lesz.


Első fejezet 

Augusztus 28-án, hajnali fél négykor Albus Dumbledore arra kelt fel, hogy valaki veri a bejárati ajtaját, és utána kiabál.

A professzor gyorsan felöltözött, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Abban a pillanatban, egy szőke hajkorona borította be, és egy 15 éves lányt vélt hallani a hajzuhatag mögött. A lány sírt.

-Albus bácsi... Albus bácsi- sírta a lány, és közben könnyekkel áztatta el a varázsló köntösét.

Hirtelen meg is lepődött, hogy az ajtajában találja Anna Jacksont. Anna nagyapja a barátja volt, sokat járt nála a lánnyal. Thomas volt az az ember, aki megvédte Anna-t a szüleitől. A szülei sokat követeltek a lánytól „segítség és jóakarás '' néven.

-Merline Anna! Gyere be gyorsan, nyugodj meg, és mondd el miért sírsz. -Azzal beterelte a lányt az ajtón.

Anna lerogyott a díványra, és sírt tovább. A professzor vigasztalóan odaült mellé, és próbálta megtudni, hogy mi baja van. Végül Anna megszólalt:

-Én ezt már nem bírom! Állandóan jönnek a hülyeségeikkel, pedig mondtam nekik, hogy hiába töltöm be két hét múlva a tizenhatot, akkor sem fogok belemenni egy eljegyzésbe .-A professzor hirtelen nem tudta, miről beszél a lány, de aztán eszébe jutottak a lány szavai a temetésről : ,, Tuti, hogy mindent megpróbálnak majd megtenni, hogy hozzámenjek valami hülye bájgúnárhoz, mert sok pénze van. De én nem akarok! ''

-Figyelj Anna. Elhiszem, hogy kiborít, de jobb lesz ha megbékélsz, mert a szüleid biztos várnak otthon, és haza kell menned.

-Nem, nem kell hazamennem!- Azzal elkezdte mesélni hogy min veszett össze a szüleivel.

Elmondta, hogy épp a repülést gyakorolta, mikor az anyja kikiabált, hogy vendégek érkeztek. Célba vette a házat, de mielőtt bement volna, bekukucskált az ablakon, hogy megnézze kik a vendégek. Teljesen ledermedt, mikor látta, hogy a konyhában Dean áll, az a fiú, akit az első tanítási naptól kezdve utált. Elmondta, hogy a haja rögtön felvette a szivárvány összes színét, annyira ideges lett- Dumbledore furcsán nézett, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a lány metamorf-mágus- és bement a házba. Az anyja rögtön kiabálni kezdett vele, hogy hogy néz ki, és azonnal változtassa emberire a fejét, mert kérő jött hozzá. Anna visszakiabált, hogy ő nem akar eljegyzést, pláne ezzel a hülyével, és felment a szobájába. Az apja meg utána, mert a nagy kiabálásra ő is előkerült.

A szobába érve Anna becsapta az ajtót, és egy erős záróbűbájt tett rá. Azután kiengedte a sárkányait a buborékból, amit még a repülés előtt varázsolt.- Albus Dumbledore olyan álmos volt, hogy megint nem tudta, miről van szó, és ismét kikerekedett a szeme. Ezt viszont már Anna is észrevette:

-Tudod, Albus bácsi, a sárkányaim. Bonnie, Yaxley, Rose és Tim. –A professzornak még mindig kereszteb álltak a szemei, ezért a lány elkezdte magyarázni- Tudod, sárkánylovasnak tanultam, és a megszelídített sárkányaimat muszály lekicsinyítenem anya miatt, mert így sem tűri meg őket.

Ránézett Dumbledore arcára, és látta rajta, hogy már dereng neki valami, úgyhogy tovább folytatta a mesélést:

-Ekkor persze apunak sikerült megtörnie a bűbájt, és berontott a szobába: ,, Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Egy neves aranyvérű kérő érkezik hozzád, aki mellesleg anyád barátnőjének a fia, te meg szégyent hozol rá!És miért vannak megint elengedve ezek a tetves sárkányok?

Mikor Anna-t felvették a Solymánc Alap-és Felsőfokú Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Akadémiára, a beosztási ceremónián a sárkánylovasok házába került. (Ez a szokás a Roxfort mintájára készült, csak nem a személyiség, hanem a képesség alapján. )A szülei olyan mérgesek lettek, hogy ki akarták venni Anna-t az iskolából, mondván, hogy az ő lányuk nem lesz egy tróger, aki azzal foglalkozik, hogy sárkányokkal próbálja magát kinyí viszont imádta ezt csinálni, amivel még jobban felbőszítette a szüleit.

Anna ingerülten válaszolt: -Azért, mert repülniük is kell, ha már le vannak zsugorítva! Ha nem mozognak meghalnak!

-Már rég ki kellett volna nyírnunk a hülye sárkányaidat, és átvinni téged másik szakra!

-Igen, tényleg, az milyen jó lett volna! Mehettem volna a többi lúzerrel kavicsokat nézegetni! Mennyire izgalmas!

-Anna Jackson, HALLGASS!- kiabált rá az édesanyja a lépcsőn állva- Hogy merészelsz visszabeszélni édesapádnak? Annak aki ennyi éven át eltartott, és támogatta a hóbortjaidat! Még egy méregdrága seprűt is vett neked, pedig nagyon jól tudjuk mind, hogy mennyire veszélyes játék a kvidiccs!

-Jó de akkor legalább a sárkányaimat engedhetném el néha!

-Persze, még az kéne! Felgyújtják a házat! Kár hogy nem folytottam meg őket még évekkel ezelőtt! –dörgött az apja.

Anna könnybe lábadt szemmel nézett vissza rá, mert mióta a nagyapja meghalt a sárkányai az egyetlenek, akik nem bántják. -Ezt ugye nem mondod komolyan?-kérdezte a sírástól elfúló hangon.

-DE igenis komolyan mondja! Veszélyesek mindannyiunkra nézve!-Rikácsolt az anyja. – Soha nem találunk neked rndes férjet, amíg azok a bestiák élnek! Teljesen flúgosnak tűnsz tőlük!

-De az ne zavarjon, hogy én vagyok a legjobb az egész osztályban, és nem csak szelídítésből, hanem minden más tantárgyból is! Minden más gyereket azzal piszkálnak a szülei, hogy vegye komolyabban a szelídítést, ti meg hallani se akartok róla!

-Engem nem érdekelnek mások gyerekei!-Dübörgött az apja.

-De én se érdekellek!

-ANNA JACKSON! –kiabálták a szülei- HOGY MERÉSZELSZ ILYET ÁLLÍTANI RÓLUNK? A SZÜLEIDRŐL? NAGYON ÖRÜLNÉNK, HA LESZÁLLNÁL VÉGRE A FÖLDRE, ÉS AZT CSINÁLNÁD, AMIT MONDUNK!- ez már annyira felbőszítette Anna-t, hogy remegett a keze a dühtől. Yaxley, a magyar mennydörgő kötődött a legjobban a lányhoz, és a sok kiabálás alapján választott magának egy célpontot. Odarepült Mr. Jackson elé, és elkezdett tüzet okádani a szájából. Ez viszont csak annyira volt elég, hogy megpörkölje MR. Jackson szemöldökét.

-PONTOSAN ERRŐL BESZÉLTEM! A SÁRKÁNYAID ÉLETVESZÉLYESEK! EZ IS MAJDNEM MEGGYÚJTOTT!-Anna-nak könnybe lábadt a szeme, de ezúttal nem a sírástól, hanem az elfolytott nevetéstől.

-Hogy tudna felgyújtani egy tízcentis sárlány?-kérdezte a nevetéstől elcsukló hangon.

-ANNA! NE NEVESD KI ÉDESAPÁDAT! IGAZA VAN, FELGYÚJTHATTA VOLNA!- erre a kis magyar mennydörgő odarepült Mrs. Jacksonoz, és tüzet fújt az orrára. A néni ettől felkiáltott:

-MÉG HOGY NEM VESZÉLYSEK! MINDKETTŐNKRE RÁTÁMADT! VAGY MEGSZABADULSZ TŐLÜK, VAGY ÉN DE ABBAN NEM LESZ KÖSZÖNET!EZEK A KIS DÖGÖK MINDANNYIUNKAT MEG FOGNAK ÖLNI! SZÓVAL NAGYON GYORSAN FOGDOSD ÖSSZE ŐKET, VAGY ÉN TÖRÖM EL A NYAKUKAT!

-Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Nekik is ugyanannyi joguk van élni, mint neked, vagy nekem!

-NEM ÉRDEKEL! SZEDD ÖSSZE AZOKAT DE NAGYON GYORSAN!

-NEM!ÉS ŐKET, NEM PEDIG AZOKAT!

-NEM ÉRDEKEL!

-Nem érdekel? Az egyetlen dolog, amit szeretek ezen a helyen, nem érdekel?

-NEM!

-Akkor engem sem! Nem fogom őket megölni!

-Akkor vidd el őket innen, és ne is gyere vissza! Nincs szükségünk egy elmebajos gyerekre!

-Kössz az elmebajosért! Tényleg milyen kedves vagy, és odafigyelsz rám! Soha nem érdekeltek az érzéseim!De nem baj, elmegyek!

-Na és mégis hova? –kérdezte cinkosan az apja.

-Oda, ahol elfogadnak és kellek!-azzal előrántotta a bőröndjét, egy pálcasuhintással beleröpette összes ingóságát, egy másikkal visszazárta a buborékba a sárkányait, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

-ANNA JACKSON!

-TESSÉK?

-INDULJ A SZOBÁDBA! SZOBAFOGSÁG!

-EDDIG AZT AKARTÁTOK, HOGY ELMENJEK, ITT A LEHETŐSÉG, SZIASZTOK!-azzal felvette a seprűjét a küszöből, ahol elejtette, rácsatolta a táskáját, és kirepült a házból.

A vendégek pedig ott álltak szótlanul a nappaliban.

-Szóval így jutottál el hozzám.-Mondta Albus Dumbledore, mikor látta, hogy a lány nem kíván mást mondani.

-Igen, ez volt a rövidített verzió.

-És mi a hosszabb?

-Az, amiben benne van, hogy ki vagyok tagadva a családból, és soha többé nem mehetek vissza, se otthonra, se a suliba.

-Értem.

-Nem tudsz rajtam segíteni?-kérdezte már a professzorra nézve, aki rögtön felelősséget érzett a lány iránt, amint meglátta a könnytől csillogó kék szemeket.

-DE biztosan. Most pedig egyél valamit ha éhes vagy, és menj, aludd ki magad.

A lány válaszul szipogott egyet, és a konyhába ment. Dumbledore pedig a dolgozószobájába.


End file.
